Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hoists, specifically a hoisting platform system configured to hoist objects along a side of a building.
Description of the Related Art
An aerial work platform (AWP), also known as an aerial device, elevating work platform (EWP), or mobile elevating work platform (MEWP) is a mechanical device used to provide temporary access for people or equipment to inaccessible areas, usually at height. There are distinct types of mechanized access platforms and the individual types may also be known as a “cherry picker” or a “scissor lift”.
They are generally used for temporary, flexible access purposes such as maintenance and construction work or by firefighters for emergency access, which distinguishes them from permanent access equipment such as elevators. Regardless of the task they are used for, aerial work platforms may provide additional features beyond transport and access, including being equipped with electrical outlets or compressed air connectors for power tools. They may also be equipped with specialist equipment, such as carrying frames for window glass.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,153, issued to Wattel, discloses a support system for use on mast climbing scaffolding systems comprising a plate system with integral fastening components that attach along outer edges of a horizontal surface of the scaffolding assembly is herein disclosed. The system is utilized to mount a hoisting device to lift building tools, supplies and materials. The system may be folded thereinto a compact configuration for transport between job sites.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,685, issued to Baxter, Sr., discloses a hoisting platform system which is usable in the construction of high rise buildings Included in the system are two I-beams which are mounted on a higher floor of the building under construction which has been finished already. The two I-beams are mounted in a cantilevered fashion with one section jutting forward from the higher floor and another section being attached to the higher floor by several post jacks on top of the I-beams and against the ceiling of the next higher floor. On the forward section there is mounted a pair of A-frames having a cross beam mounted at their tops which in turn has a winch mounted thereon. A movable transfer deck is located between the I's of the two I-beams and can be moved to a position interior of the building once a load is placed thereon. The winch can also be located on the higher floor and idler sheaves can be used on top of the cross beam. The winch is a hydraulic winch which is powered by a hydraulic pump which in turn is powered by an internal combustion engine. There a variations of the A-frames, because a pair of single support struts can be used, which are articulated relative to the two I-beams.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,676, issued to Price, discloses portable roof anchor having a slidably adjustable beam member is supported at a pivot location near a line support end and at an opposed end by a rotatably attached self-leveling counterweights. A line wrapped onto the beam member may be used as a handle for carrying the beam member to a roof top, then used to support a person or equipment over a side of the building. The counterweights have a relatively small top cross-section and a relatively large bottom cross-section so that, for any given amount of weight, a relatively large bottom surface area and a relatively tall height from the rooftop will be provided. A handle is provided near a line-deployed center-of-gravity so that the roof anchor assembly may be easily maneuvered, while the line remains over the side of the building, with one hand on the handle and a second hand cradled underneath the beam member. An L-handle bolt/nut combination may be used to rotatably attach the counterweights to the beam member, and also to configure the unattached counterweights into an easily carried, balanced assembly. A parapet mounted portable roof anchor includes a step member and a hand hold to facilitate a person's movement off of and back onto the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,437, issued to Anson et al., discloses support generally comprising a mast component, a boom component extending forwardly from the mast component, and a stabilizing component for maintaining the support in a working disposition. The support may be used in conjunction with a lifting pole for forming a hoist system. The support and hoist system may be used to support or raise and lower an object such as a chute for debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,898, issued to Baziuk, discloses boom assembly for mounting on the roof of the building provides a pulley which receives a cable for depending over a front edge of the building to allow lifting or lowering of materials attached to the cable. The boom assembly can be folded to a relatively small packaged arrangement for ready transportation. The boom assembly can be adjusted to accommodate different orientations of support surface for example inclined or angled roof structures. The boom arrangement includes a vertical post, a counterbalance pole extending rearwardly from the base of the post and a pair of arms extending at right angles to the counterbalance pole. A brace is connected between the top of the post and the counterbalance pole with the base extending outwardly and carrying the pulley at the outer end. A cable arrangement extends between the pulley and a rear end of the counterbalance pole. The angle of the post relative to the counterbalance pole can be adjusted in two directions and also the arms can be raised and lowered as required
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages, including but not limited to being limited in placement (especially on roofs), requiring modification of the floor/roof where it is installed, being expensive, not accelerating construction speed, reducing or failing to improve construction efficiency, being dangerous, not improving revenue/profits of construction companies, not making it easier to meet project deadlines, impacting the structure, requiring substantial rework of the structure to which it is applied when removed therefrom, not permitting use of additional types of equipment during construction that otherwise could not be used, and/or not reducing the need for use of large/expensive cranes and the like and similar disadvantages that would occur to one of ordinary skill in the art upon review of this application.
What is needed is a platform hoisting system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.